pretty_little_liarsfandomcom_pl-20200217-history
Użytkownik:A.Darkbloom
Skopiowane z mojej strony użytkownika na angielskiej wikii Click here, I want to see how many people visit my profile Click Well hello there everyone! I hope you enjoy my little profile page. If you have any questions or just want to talk, my message wall is waiting. So let's go down to the business. |-| 100 Things About Me= I don't really like writing about myself so I figured I'd do "100 Questions" tag! :P Feel free to copy the questions. 1. How old will you be in five years? 23 years old :( 2. Who did you spend at least two hours with today? My dog :P 3. How tall are you? 180cm or so 4. What do you look forward to most in the next six weeks? PLL finale and new episodes of Degrassi... yup, I dont have a life 5. What’s the last movie you saw? Im not really sure... I dont like watching films. 6. Who was the last person you called? My mom an hour ago or so :P 7. Who was the last person to call you? My best friend Agnes <3 8. What was the last text message you received? From Agnes this morning, she told be that Cory Monteith is dead, I already knew that. 9. Who was the last person to leave you a voice mail? I don't use voice mail 10. Do you prefer to call or text? Text. Im really shy so I get nervous in calls. :P 11. What were you doing at 12am last night? I was on the PLL chat :P 12. Are your parents married/separated/divorced? Divorced. 13. When is the last time you saw your mom? A few hours ago 14. What color are your eyes? Blue 15. What time did you wake up today? 11AM 16. What are you wearing right now? And who said I am wearing something? :> jk 17. What is your favorite christmas song? All I Want for Christmas Is You ♫ 18. Where is your favorite place to be? Home 19. Where is your least favorite place to be? parties... :/ and school lol 20. Where would you go if you could go anywhere? Los Angeles! And Iceland. 21. Where do you think you’ll be in 10 years? I hope I'll be in the UK or US. :( 22. Do you tan or burn? I dunno. 23. What did you fear was going to get you at night as a child? To be honest... Satan :P 24. What was the last thing that really made you laugh? I was watching one of Shane Dawsons videos xD 25. How many TVs do you have in your house? 2. One mine and one my moms 26. How big is your bed? Single 27. Do you have a laptop or desktop computer? Desktop and laptop 28. Do you sleep with or without clothes on? With... I cant imagine sleeping without clothes... xD 29. What color are your sheets? light blue. 30. How many pillows do you sleep with? 2 pillows 31. What is your favorite season? Winter and autumn. I honestly hate summer and spring >.> 32. What do you like about fall? I like how the leaves change its color... I also love rain <3 33. What do you like about winter? EVERYTHING!!! Snow, coldness, Christmas! 34. What do you like about the summer? Nothing to be honest. >.> Well when I think about it... I like walking barefoot (I honestly don't know why I just do) and summer is the only season when I can do it without people looking at me like Im a freak :P 35. What do you like about spring? Easter 36. How many states provinces have you lived in? None, I dont live in the US and I never was in the US. I was in Wales and England in the UK, and in Poland we have 16 Voivodeships/provinces and Ive been to every one of them 37. What cities/towns have you lived in? Ive lived in only one city, Poznań 38. Do you prefer shoes, socks, or bare feet? bare feet! As I mentioned I love walking barefoot, I feel so free lol 39. Are you a social person? Not really. 40. What was the last thing you ate? Sandwich :P 41. What is your favorite restaurant? Sphinx, dont know if there are any in the US 42. What is your favorite ice cream? flavor? Chocolate 43. What is your favorite dessert? Egg tarts 44. What is your favorite kind of soup? I ♥ soups!! I love tomato soup, cucumber soup and bean soup 45. What kind of jelly do you like on your PB & J sandwich? Okay what the hell is PB&J sandwich? did I miss something? 46. Do you like Chinese food? Yes :D 47. Do you like coffee? I LOVE COFFEE!! especially cappuccino 48. How many glasses of water, a day, do you drink on average? A lot 49. What do you drink in the morning? orange juice 50. What non-banking related card in your wallet is the most valuable to you? I dont know... 51. Do you sleep on a certain side of the bed? yes. I always face the wall 52. Do you know how to play poker? no... :P Ive never played poker and I dont want to 53. Do you like to cuddle? yes <3 54. Have you ever been to Canada? no, but I want to 55. Do you have an addictive personality? I dont think so 56. Do you eat out or at home more often? probably at home 57. What do you miss about highschool, if anything? I dont really miss my highschool. I do miss my crush though 58. Do you know anyone with the same birthday as you? yes, Rupert Grint :P but not the same year 59. Do you want kids? No, I hate kids 60. Do you speak any other languages? I speak English, Polish and German 61. Have you ever gotten stitches? yes 62. Have you ever ridden in an ambulance? no 63. Do you prefer an ocean or a pool? There is no ocean in Poland but I prefer sea over a pool 64. Do you prefer a window seat or an aisle seat? window 65. Do you know how to drive stick? ... no? 66. What is your favorite thing to spend money on? Clothes!! And books 67. Do you wear any jewelry 24/7? yup my bracelet lol 68. What is your favorite TV show? Pretty Little Liars, Glee, Degrassi, Bates Motel 69. Can you roll your tongue? yes :D 70. Who is the funniest person you know? Agnes :P 71. Do you sleep with stuffed animals? no but my other friend does and IT LOOKS REALLY REALLY CUTE <33333 72. What is the main ring tone on your phone? Hipster Kids by WinterSpringPro 73. Do you still have clothes from when you were little? nope 74. What red object is closest to you right now? my notebook 75. Do you turn off the water while you brush your teeth? Yes 76. Do you sleep with your closet doors open or closed? Closed 77. Would you rather be attacked by a big bear or a swarm of bees? Ugh... I really hate bees, I have huuuuge phobia, but bear can easily kill you... so bees 78. Do you flirt a lot? no. 79. What do you dip a chicken nugget in? barbecue sauce 80. What is your favorite food? probably pizza or any kind of soup 81. Can you change the oil on a car? Nope 82. Have you ever gotten a speeding ticket? no :P 83. Have you ever run out of gas? no 84. What is your usual bedtime? 2am or so 85. What was the last book you read? First book in the The Mortal Instruments series 86. Do you read the newspaper? nope 87. Do you have any magazine subscriptions? nope 89. Do you watch soap operas? yeah :P 90. Do you dance in the car? YES!! xD 91. What radio station did you last listen to? dont listen to the radio 92. Who is in the picture frame closest to you? I dont have any 93. What was the last note you scribbled on a piece of paper? I dont remember xD 94. What is your favorite candle scent? vanilla 95. What is your favorite board game? monopoly Where’s 96? here. 97. When was the last time you attended church? A few years ago 98. Who was your favorite teacher in high school? my English teacher 99. What is the longest you have ever camped out in a tent? 1 day... xD 100. Who was the last person to do something extra special for you? Agnes. |-| PLL Stuff= Favourite episode: The First Secret Favourite season: Second season Favourite male character: Mike Favourite female character: Alison Favourite "original" Liar: Hanna Favourite canon pairing: Emillison Favourite fanon pairing: Mike/Noel and Cike Favourite friendship pairing: Hanna/Emily Favourite moment: When the police found Alison's body and when they found Maya's body :( Favourite song: "Suggestions" by Orelia has Orchestra and every Digital Daggers song Favourite mom: Ashley Favourite dad: Wayne Favourite "A" text: It's not over until I say it is. Sleep tight while you still can Hottest girl: Alison Hottest boy: Mike, Jake or Noel Best style: S1-S2 and S4 Hanna, S3 Aria |-| Things I Like= TV Shows: PLL, Glee, THe Lying Game, Bates Motel, Degrassi, The Carrie Diaries Anime: Death Note, Shiki, Darker Than Black, Darker Than Black: Gemini of The Meteor, Zetsuen no Tempest, Attack on Titan Music: Mainly pop and indie; One Direction, Taylor Swift and Glee Cast <3 Books: Mortal Instruments series, Harry Potter series, PLL series, TLG series, Gone series |-| Bye!= Check out my music taste on LastFm! Latest update: July 18th 2013